Memories in Music
by Spaghetti13
Summary: A songfic centering around Italy and Germany  but mostly Italy  set in current time. Also includes some HRE and HRE   Germany theory. Based on "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench. Rated T to be safe.


**_Date Written: _**_October 28, 2011_

**_Word Count: _**_748_

**_Summary: _**_A songfic centering around Italy and Germany (but mostly Italy) set in current time. Also includes some HRE and HRE = Germany theory. Based on "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench. Rated T to be safe._

**_Warnings:_**_ Possibly-OOC!Italy (I think he's mostly in character though?), HRE = Germany theory, possible Germany/Italy if you want to look at it like that_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hetalia and the song/lyrics used do not belong to me._

_Written from Italy's point of view. _

_Heard this song while writing (-trying to write-) Tick Tock and it just reminded me _so much_ of Italy and Germany, so I wrote this! :D I think I messed up on the format for the song lyrics though...great, now that's going to bug me...-_-"_

* * *

><p>I like music. Just music in general. Music is such a large part of all of our lives, it's hard not to find some attraction in it. It's also a great distraction when things get too hard to handle or too confusing or just too damn mind-numbing. There's music for everything, every occasion; happy, sad, or otherwise. Sometimes, I hear a song or part of a song and it just reminds me so much of something that one of the others has told me or perhaps a part of my own life. I find it a little strange how well some songs fit us and our pasts.<p>

I was actually painting when I heard this one for the first time (I like listening to music while I paint; it helps me focus for some strange reason). I can't even remember what I was painting at the time, just the song.

**_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting you and I might not be the best thing_**

**_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right_**

**_But I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya_**

**_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya_**

**_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_**

The things this part reminds me of…so many memories…

Mostly about Germany and I, though. Like when I was determined to be his ally (it sort of started out as revenge for him attacking big brother France, but it was nice to have someone to protect me in the end) and he kicked me out of his house (that hurt, by the way). We're so different; different styles, different interests, different skills. But we're still friends somehow. That makes me glad we were allies so long ago, that was one alliance that did not dissipate with the ending of the war. Even if he still doesn't remember…Eventually, he'll have to. He _must_. I just don't believe that something as simple as a name change can affect someone's memories so badly. I mean, Prussia changed names _tons_ of times and he's still…well, Prussia!

_**Well, I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it**_

_**Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it**_

I wish…I wish I could go back to the 1500s, where Austria still had control over me. Not that I liked working for him very much, but it _was_ nice to have someone making all the hard decisions for me. Now it's just up to me and Romano, and it is more than a little difficult (not that Romano really helps with the 'being difficult' part…he's just a difficult person, I guess).

Sometimes I think of asking England for some sort of potion or something, to go back. I don't like England all too much though, so I don't. Plus, I do not think I would be able to get used to being that small again and having Austria step on me all the time. And the food…it was _atrocious_! But I _would_ be able to see Holy Roma again…and actually have him _recognize me_ for once…

_**I've been stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong**_

_**One more last try, I'mma get the ending right**_

_**You can't stop this and I must insist that you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough**_

_**Stuck now so long, we just got the start wrong**_

_**No more last place, you better get your story straight**_

_**You can't stop this and I must insist that you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough**_

This verse reminds me more of the present. Me trying to get Germany to remember, the rest of the world finally moving past the wars (but not forgetting, oh no, never forgetting, not completely at least), nearly none of us having another ruling over them (of which both Romano and I are _very_ thankful…well, Romano maybe not so much…).

The part about 'getting the start wrong', that line always makes me laugh. We met for the first time (again) with a gun at my face and me blabbering on about not wanting to be killed. Well, it wasn't exactly humorous at the time (come _on_, I have a _gun_ in my face!), but it definitely is now. Germany doesn't exactly yell at me as much anymore and he seems happy to have me around, so no more threatening with guns, haha.

See, even now I'm laughing! (…but I _will_ get him to remember, even if it kills me…well, maybe not quite _kill_, per se…)


End file.
